1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to traffic control systems for vehicles. Other embodiments relate to representing a configuration for a set of switches to enable a path of navigation for a vehicle between a first location and a second location.
2. Discussion of Art
Route navigation for vehicles can include a number of variables in relation to a start location and an end position, a number of routes available there between, as well as switch positions to enable a path of navigation for such routes. Switch devices can have numerous settings or configurations to activate or deactivate a particular route or path for a vehicle. With the amount of devices and communications increasing in light of technological advances, the amount of information for route selection and switch configuration has also increased, which tends to strain data management resources.
It may be desirable to have a system and method for vehicle route selection that differ from those that are currently available.